La scène de l'ascenseur
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: House et Cameron sont coincés dans un ascenseur... Attention NC 17
1. Chapter 1

La scène de l'ascenseur. 

Spoiler : Aucun.

Genre : NC 17

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est ma première fic dans se genre là alors soyez indulgent, bonne lecture…

Parking de l'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro.

Elle était en retard, cela n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle attrapa son sac à main sur le siège passager et sortie de la voiture prenant bien soin de bien la fermer avant de se diriger à pas rapide vers l'hôpital. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur soufflant un peu. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une canne empêcha les portes de se refermer. Le docteur House entra dans le cube de métal. Elle ferma les yeux elle aurait préféré croiser n'importe qui mais pas lui.

House : A ce que je vois vous êtes en retard. Apparemment votre amoureux ne vous a pas retenue au lit pour une sieste crapuleuse puisque il est en haut.

Allie : Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas House.

House : Y'a pas si longtemps vous me laisser une porte ouverte sur votre vie.

Allie : Les choses ont changé.

House : (cynique) Ah oui vous sortez avec Chase.

Mais alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, l'ascenseur stoppa brutalement et les lumières s'éteignirent. Ne laissant qu'un toute petite lumière de sécurité allumé. House après que ses yeux se soient habitués à la faible luminosité, vit la jeune femme reculer vers le mur du fond. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration de plus en plus rapide. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle se dégagea pour se réfugier dans le coin de l'appareil.

House : Ca va ???

Elle ne répondit pas se laissant plutôt glisser sur le sol appuyée contre la paroi, il voyait qu'elle essayait de se calmer sans vraiment y parvenir.

House : Cameron ?

Il enclencha l'alerte en pressant sur le bouton avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme. Il se laissa glisser au sol juste à coté d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas du tout sa réaction. Et avait peur d'avoir poussé le bouchon un peu loin cette fois. Il approcha sa main de la jeune femme.

Allie : Ne me touchez pas, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de me contrôler.

House : D'accord, commencez par vous calmer.

Elle tenta de calmer les tremblements qui lui parcouraient le corps.

House : Votre réaction me laisse à penser que vous avez du passer un certain temps enfermé.

Allie : Ca ne vous regarde pas !!!! Pour fois mêler vous de vos affaires.

House : Vous deviez être vraiment jeune.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était dans le vrai.

House : Allison regardez moi.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retombé sur le mur avant de se tourner vers lui.

House : Racontez moi.

Allie : Pourquoi ??? Pour que vous vous serviez de ça contre moi ??? Allez vous faire foutre House !!

Le silence s'installa entre les deux médecins, Allison était nerveuse et House ne savait pas quoi faire, les relations humaines étaient pas trop son truc, il tenait à elle, il avait su le dire à Wilson, mais à chaque fois qu'elle se rapprochait trop de lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être méchant. C'était plus fort que lui. Mais sur l'instant elle semblait tellement fragile…

House : Vous savez mon père est un de ses hommes qui pensent que tenir une famille passait par les coups…

Elle releva les yeux sur lui, il venait de lui faire une confidence, malgré la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers lui, elle n'en restait pas moins curieuse. Cet homme la fascinait, autant qu'elle l'admirait et le détestait. Ses sentiments étaient tellement contradictoire.

House : … je ne veux pas m'attacher aux gens parce que je ne veux pas risquer de devenir comme lui. Maintenant c'est à vous de faire une révélation.

Allie : Je vous ai menti.

House : Sur quoi ???

Allie : Mes parents ne me battaient pas mais dans ma famille d'accueil oui.

House : Où étaient vos parents ?

Allie : Ils sont morts quand j'avais trois ans.

House : Les coups n'expliquent pas la claustrophobie.

Elle se mit debout commençant à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, cette fois l'attitude de la jeune femme était tellement différente de celle qu'elle arborait habituellement. Il se mit debout à son tour et s'approcha d'elle. Sa nervosité se lisait sur son visage, mais alors qu'il fit un pas de plus, elle recula brusquement.

Allie : Ne me touchez pas.

House : On se calme.

Allie : Je vous le demande une dernière fois, ne me touchez pas.

Les mains de la jeune femme tremblaient, ses mâchoires étaient contractées.

House : Vous faites une crise d'angoisse, Cameron.

Allie : Je sais merci.

Elle était sèche et cassante mais House n'en avait que cure, il connaissait se genre de réactions pour être d'une certaine façon déjà passé par là.

House : Cameron, maintenant vous allez m'écouter sinon je vous vire.

Allie : (cynique) Si on ne tombe pas avant.

House : Allison !

C'était à son tour d'être sec et cassant et pourtant, l'entente de son prénom fit stopper net la jeune femme.

House : Bien maintenant vous allez fermer les yeux et respirez profondément.

Elle hésita puis finit par fermer les yeux.

House : Je vous ai dit de respirer pas de bloquer votre respiration.

Elle était beaucoup trop nerveuse, il se rendit compte que la rendre plus calme ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, titillé entre son envie d'en savoir plus sur le passé de la jeune femme et le faite qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps ils resteraient bloqués là, il décida qu'il valait mieux commencer par la calmer. Il pensait bien à lui donner un de ses comprimés de Vicodine pour la rendre stone mais il savait que même dans cette état elle refuserait.

House : Vous me faites confiance ?

Le docteur Cameron fut surprise par la question et ouvrit les yeux pour tenter de croiser le regard de son patron.

House : Je vous ai dit de fermer les yeux.

Elle les referma aussitôt.

House : Bien maintenant, répondez à la question que je vous ai posé, est ce que vous me faites confiance ?

Allie : Je ne sais pas… Je crois que oui.

Elle frissonnait, envahit par des sueurs froides, elle sentait ses jambes devenir cotonneuses et son esprit à se troubler.

Allie : House…

Se fut la dernière chose qu'elle put dire avant de perdre connaissance. House l'avait vu venir en voyant le corps de la jeune femme parcouru de frissons de plus en plus intenses. Il fit un pas vers elle et eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

House : C'est pas vrai.

Il prit appui sur le mur, lâcha sa canne et se laissa glisser sur le sol, tout en serrant Allison dans ses bras. Une fois à terre, il s'assura qu'elle allait bien même si il savait qu'elle ne pouvait qu'aller bien. Il ne s'agissait que d'une crise d'angoisse et pourtant il était inquiet pour elle. Il l'installa du mieux qu'il pouvait laissant la tête de la jeune reposer sur sa cuisse valide. Soudain une voix se fit entendre de l'autre coté de la paroi, une voix de femme.

_Voix :__ Y'a quelqu'un la dedans ?_

House : Cuddy ???

_Cuddy :__ C'est vous House ?_

House : Qui voulez vous que se soit ??? Le pape ???

_Cuddy :__ Vous êtes seul ?_

House : Non, Cameron est avec moi.

_Cuddy :__ Vous allez bien ???_

House : Moi oui, mais Cameron est inconsciente.

_Cuddy :__ Un problème ? _

_Wilson :__ Ne me dis pas que tu l'as assommé pour qu'elle se taise ?_

House : Je ne l'ai pas assommé et elle ne l'a pas fait seule non plus puisque je lui ai évité la chute. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je vous conseil d'ouvrir ses portes avant que la belle au bois dormant ne se réveille. Je n'aime pas vraiment gérer les paniques des claustrophobes.

_Wilson :__ Le problème c'est que ça peut prendre un moment._

House : C'est à dire ?

_Cuddy :__ Au moins douze heures._

House : Vous essayez de me torturer Cuddy ??? Non parce que si c'est ça. Les consultations suffisent.

_Cuddy :__ Je ne plaisante pas House. Vous êtes coincé entre deux étages, et vous atteindre est très risqué. Ils doivent donc réparer la panne…_

House : (la coupant) Oui, oui, oui je vois le genre. Wilson ?

_Wilson :__ Oui ?_

House : Steve McQueen.

_Wilson :__ Et bien quoi ton rat ?_

House : Il faudrait que tu ailles le nourrir et lui tenir compagnie. Il va se sentir seul le pauvre.

Extérieur de l'ascenseur.

Cuddy : (à Wilson) J'ignorais que Cameron était claustrophobe.

Wilson : Apparemment je crois que personne ne le savait à en juger par la réaction de House.

Cuddy : Etre enfermé douze heures avec House doit rendre n'importe qui cinglé, alors si elle est déjà claustrophobe, j'ai peur…

Wilson : Que se soit Cameron là dedans plutôt que Chase ou n'importe qui, est plutôt bon signe. Il ne lui fera rien.

Cuddy : Vous êtes bien sûr de vous.

Wilson : Il tient à elle plus qu'à n'importe qui. Et il a passé tellement de temps à l'observer qu'il sera comment la calmer.

Cuddy : Vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous.

Wilson : Parce que j'ai réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez.

Cuddy : House se soucier de quelqu'un ! On aura tout vu.

Wilson : Cameron n'est pas n'importe qui pour House. Il l'apprécie autant qu'elle lui fait peur, mais elle est aussi un défi pour lui.

Cuddy : House aime se torturer.

Wilson : House est House et restera House.

Ascenseur.

La jeune femme commença à remuer. Elle porta sa main à son front.

House : Enfin de retour parmi nous !

Mais alors qu'elle allait se relever, il lui posa une main sur le front l'obligeant à rester allonger. Elle se sentait nauséeuse.

Allie : Je croyais avoir fait un cauchemar.

House : Non vous êtes toujours dans votre cauchemar.

Allie : Il faut que je sorte.

House : Cuddy a dit qu'on resterait là au moins une douzaine d'heures.

Elle recommença à vouloir se lever et encore une fois il l'en empêcha.

Allie : House, lâchez moi !

House : Seulement si vous restez calme.

Elle repoussa sa main et se mit debout.

Allie : Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir, il faut que je sors.

House : J'ai aussi envie de sortir.

Elle se mit de nouveau à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

House : Je vous avez dit de rester calme.

Il se mit debout et s'approcha d'elle, elle reculait mais alors qu'elle se retrouvait contre le mur, lui continua à avancer jusqu'à que son corps frôlant celui de la jeune femme. Il pouvait sentir contre lui la poitrine de Cameron se soulever de manière assez erratique. Elle paniquait de nouveau. Il lâcha sa canne ce qui fit sursauter Allison lors du bruit que provoqua sa chute sur le sol. Avec une douceur dont il ne se savait pas capable, il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains. Hésitante elle releva les yeux sur lui, il y voyait un détresse émotionnelle qui le mit mal à l'aise. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire fermer les yeux en lui passant avec douceur les pouces dessus. Elle se laissa faire, complètement à sa merci. Il n'était pas sûr de se qu'il faisait mais pendant qu'une de ses mains se dirigeait vers la nuque d'Allison, l'autre lui effleurait avec douceur le visage. Sa Raison mise de coté, il approcha ses lèvres de celles si tentantes de la jeune femme, ils les frôla à peine, respirant son parfum envoûtant. Avant de le les capturer avec une certaine brusquerie. La jeune femme émit une sorte de grognement de mécontentement avant de se laisser déborder par les sensations que procuraient les lèvres de son patron sur les siennes. Les jambes de Cameron faiblirent risquant d'une minute à l'autre de ne plus être capable de la maintenir debout pourtant en aucun cas elle aurait mit un terme à se baiser, satisfaite de se premier pas. Sentant la faiblesse de celle dont il était entrain de goûter les lèvres, il la poussa contre le mur un peu brusquement. La jeune femme coincée entre le mur et le corps de House, intensifia la baiser, forçant la barrière de ses lèvres pour enfin mêler sa langue à la sienne. House laissa ses mains descendrent des joues de Cameron à ses hanches, l'empoignant pour ne pas qu'elle bouge, il la senti protester contre ses lèvres mais il s'en moquait, il avait envie d'elle, là maintenant.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Extérieur de l'ascenseur.

Wilson et Cuddy se dirigèrent vers la salle de travail de House pour aller expliquer la situation au deux autres membres de l'équipe du docteur House.

Wilson : Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Chase : Un problème ???

Cuddy : Un ascenseur bloqué, House ne viendra pas aujourd'hui.

Wilson : Et Cameron non plus.

Foreman : Pour un ascenseur bloqué ??? Il y a d'autres ascenseurs dans cet hôpital.

Wilson : Ils sont bloqués dans l'ascenseur en question.

Foreman : Alors il va y avoir des morts.

Cuddy : Pourquoi ça ?

Chase : House et Allison sont en froid depuis quelques jours.

Cuddy : Pour quelle raison ?

Foreman : A cause de Chase !

Chase : (se défendant) Je n'y suis pour rien.

Foreman : Tu n'aurais pas dû d'immiscer dans leur non-relation. A cause de ça on doit subir la mauvaise humeur des deux.

Cuddy : Je crois que je ne devrais pas entendre ça.

Wilson : Et pourtant tu as envie de savoir.

Cuddy : Alors qu'est ce qui se passe au juste ?

Chase : Je suis sortie avec Allison Cameron et House l'a appris. Il me le fait payer depuis lors.

Cuddy : Est-ce que ça pose un problème dans votre travail ?

Chase : Non ! Ca ira, House et Cameron vont bien finir par se calmer.

Cuddy : S'ils ne s'étripent pas avant.

Wilson : Faisons leur confiance.

Cuddy : Rentrez chez vous.

Puis elle quitta la salle de travail avec Wilson se dirigeant vers le bureau de se dernier.

Ascenseur. Pendant ce temps.

La respiration de Cameron se fit de plus en plus saccadée, au fur et à mesure que les caresses de House se firent plus pressantes sur sa peau. Ses mains s'étaient glissées sous son chemisier, House était loin d'être doux mais elle n'en avait que cure. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il le savait et l'éloigna d'elle sans la quitter des yeux, il retira son tee-shirt avant d'en faire autant avec le chemisier de la jeune femme. Puis il la serra de nouveau dans ses bras reprenant les baisers là ou il s'était arrêté. Une de ses main se perdit sur la poitrine de la jeune femme avant de descendre le long de son ventre. Elle frissonna avec délice. La jeune femme audacieuse, laissa ses mains se poser sur les fesses de son patron, elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise quand il s'agissait de sexe et pourtant là, elle avait envie de se laisser guider par cette homme qui apparemment était bien plus expérimenté qu'elle, tout en voulant aussi prendre les devants. Elle se dégagea de la paroi de l'ascenseur, elle n'aimait pas se sentir bloqué et poussa House pour que se soit lui qui se retrouve contre la paroi. L'audace de la jeune femme lui plut, et même si un parcelle de son esprit lui disait que s'était de la folie, il accentua les caresses, il avait besoin de la sentir dans ses bras. Doucement laissant courir ses mains jusqu'à son dos, lui frôlant à peine la peau, il fit glisser la fermeture de la jupe de la jeune femme, jusqu'à se que le bout de tissu finisse sur le sol. Elle était pratiquement nue dans ses bras. Il se serra contre elle lui faisant ainsi sentir au travers de son pantalon, l'envie qui le prenait. Elle leva les yeux vers lui croisant son regard, qu'elle devinait noir de désir. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur pendant qu'elle lui retirait son pantalon. Il l'embrassa en envoyant valser son pantalon plus loin. House la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle devait être peu expérimenter dans se domaine et il avait envie de jouer avec elle, de voir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller. Il avait envie de la faire chavirer du coté obscure et pourtant c'est une caresse pleine de tendresses qu'il lui donna en laissant glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de son visage de porcelaine. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur la nuque de la jeune femme et l'entraîna avec lui vers le sol. Ainsi allongée, elle était à sa merci, il aimait l'idée qu'il pouvait faire absolument ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle leva la main vers lui, mais il lui saisit les deux poignets et les lui plaqua de chaque coté de son visage.

House : Ne bouges pas.

L'ordre était claquant dans l'air ne laissant à la jeune femme aucun autre possibilité si elle ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête. Il la contempla avec délice, c'est vrai qu'elle était belle. Il lui libéra les poignets et elle ne bougea pas comme il venait de le lui demander, comme une brave petite employée. Il parcoura son corps de ses mains avec satisfaction, la sentant frissonner quand il lui caressait le ventre se dirigeant toujours plus bas, toujours plus près du fruit défendu. Il croisa le regard de la jeune femme, elle le regardait avec envie. Lui aussi avait envie d'elle que ça en devenait douloureux, mais il voulait profiter de se moment car il s'avait que ça ne se reproduirait probablement jamais. Il lui parcoura le corps de ses lèvres commençant de sa bouche pour descendre vers son ventre. Quand elle s'arqua de plaisir, il lui saisit les hanches et la plaqua sur le sol. Elle grogna de frustration et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage du docteur House.

House : J'ai dit, ne bougea pas, Allison.

L'emploi de son prénom fit parcourir un doux frisson dans son corps. Il reprit ses baisers, s'attardant sur son nombril, y introduisant sa langue puis reprit une nouvelle fois ses baisers, s'arrêtant à l'élastique de sa petite culotte. Il la lui retira doucement mais se désintéressa de son intimité qui s'offrait à lui pour l'embrasser. Pour Cameron s'était de la torture, les caresses de son patron la mettait au supplice et elle décida de changer la donne. Elle le fit basculer, pour se retrouver au cheval au dessus de lui, complètement nue, elle sentait la chaleur du corps de son amant sous elle, elle le voulait en elle, mais luttant contre son envie, elle décida de le mettre à son tour au supplice. Elle croisa son regard, s'humidifia les lèvres avec gourmandise, elle entendit House respirer bruyamment. Elle posa ses mains sur son boxer, frôlant son intimité, elle se dirigea vers ses fesses avant de faire glisser le bout de tissus jusqu'en bas de ses jambes. Il sentit son souffle contre sa peau qu'elle remonta vers lui. Mais quand ses cheveux détachés frôlèrent son sexe déjà tendu à l'extrême, il s'avait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il lui saisit les épaules et l'obligea à remonter à sa hauteur avant de la faire de nouveau basculer sous lui. Un peu brusquement, il se fraya un chemin entre ses cuisses, glissant ses doigts en elle s'assurant qu'elle était prête. Allison laissa échapper un gémissement, jamais un homme ne lui avait fait aussi tourner la tête. House aimait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle, il la regarda droit dans les yeux quand il entra en elle sans la ménager lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement entre plaisir et douleur. Cameron ferma les yeux sous le coup de l'émotion.

House : Ouvre les yeux !

Encore une fois cela claquait comme un ordre, elle s'exécuta avec difficulté et croisa son regard. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il commença un lent va et vient. Hésitant entre douceur et brusquerie, House observait les réactions de la jeune femme à chacun de ses coups de reins, les yeux mi-clos essayant de résister à l'envie de les fermer, ses joues étaient rose, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle. Complètement impuissante sous les caresses de son amant, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir chacune de tortures qu'il décidait d'entreprendre, ses mains savantes parcourant son corps, elle en tremblait de plaisir. House ralenti ses mouvements, entrant plus profondément en elle, il la savait au bord du gouffre, elle allait perdre pied d'une minute à l'autre, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Quand enfin elle atteignit l'orgasme, House l'embrassa, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'empêcher le crier, mais il ne lâcha pas son regard, espérant peut-être apercevoir le fond de son âme, qui sait. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour la rejoindre.

Extérieur de l'ascenseur. 

Lisa Cuddy était debout dans le couloir observait le réparateur, elle était inquiète de savoir deux de ses médecins enfermés la dedans surtout après ce que lui avait dit le reste de l'équipe. Elle savait pour le rendez-vous galant qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, se rendez-vous même qui s'était révélé un véritable fiasco. Greg ne voulait pas se laisser approcher, et c'est parce qu'il tenait à Cameron qu'il la repoussait avec encore plus de violence que les autres. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire avec lui, et elle avait peur que le docteur Cameron finisse par partir. Elle savait que House ne le supporterait pas, il avait besoin de contrôler son environnement mais plus que ça, Cameron était sa conscience. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais mais il avait besoin d'elle. Cuddy avait remarqué le changement depuis qu'il l'avait engagé et pourtant depuis quelques temps Wilson lui avait fait par de ses inquiétudes, Cameron devenait distante et Greg s'acharnait sur elle.

Voix : Lisa.

La directrice sursauta et se tourna vers celui qui venait d'interrompre le cours de ses pensées.

Cuddy : Docteur Wilson.

Wilson : Désolé de vous avoir fait peur.

Cuddy : Ce n'est rien.

Wilson : Vous avez l'air troublé.

Cuddy : Je suis inquiète, c'est tout.

Wilson : Ils sont en sécurité l'ascenseur est bloqué, il ne risque pas de tomber.

Cuddy : Je ne suis pas inquiète pour ça.

Wilson : Je sais. Espérons que Greg profite de se temps avec elle pour démêler la situation.

Cuddy : Ils sont trop têtus pour avancer.

Wilson : Le docteur Cameron peut être très persuasive quand elle veut quelque chose.

Cuddy : Mais j'ai peur que ce qu'elle veut lui soit inaccessible.

Wilson : N'en soyez pas si certaine. Nous ne savons pas de quoi est capable House quand il est amoureux.

Cuddy : Le grand Gregory House amoureux. Vous divaguez docteur Wilson.

Wilson : Possible, on verra bien quand ils sortiront

Cafétéria.

Contrairement a ce que leur avait dit Cuddy, les docteur Foreman et Chase n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux, trop curieux de savoir ce qui se passait dans cette ascenseur.

Foreman : Je crois que cette fois tu vas vraiment la perdre.

Chase : Elle n'a jamais vraiment été à moi.

Foreman : Je me demande ce qu'elle lui trouve.

Chase : Oui moi aussi.

Foreman : On dit que le cœur a ses raisons que la Raison ignore mais quand même. Je te parie 100$ que quand ils ressortent de là, elle va le détester.

Chase : Cinquante de plus qu'elle a réussi à se faire inviter pour un dîner aux chandelles.

Foreman : Tu es bien cynique. Pari tenu !

Ascenseur.

Allongée sur le coté, complètement nue, Allison était pensive. Elle venait de coucher avec son patron dans un ascenseur. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était et elle avait peur de la réaction de House, elle ne supporterait pas d'être rejeter par après ce qu'il venait de lui faire vivre. Soudain elle sentie un bras se refermer sur sa taille avant se sentir son souffle contre son épaule, elle ne bougea pas.

House : Arrêtez de chercher une logique à ce qui vient de se passer.

Allie : Je ne cherche pas une logique à ce qui vient de se passer mais à ce qui va se passer.

Elle se sentait idiote, elle venait de lui lâcher ses craintes, House avait bien entendu la voix de la jeune femme trembler, lui non plus n'avait pas penser aux conséquence de ses actes quand il lui avait fait l'amour, car il devait bien se l'avouer il n'avait pas fait que coucher avec elle. Mais voilà il s'agissait de Cameron, pas de n'importe qui. Il savait que si il agissait comme si de rien n'était , il la perdrait. La voix de Cuddy le ramena à la réalité.

_Cuddy :__ House, vous êtes toujours là ?_

House : Où voulez vous que je sois ?

_Cuddy :__ C'est vrai question idiote. On va bientôt pouvoir vous sortir de là c'est une question de minutes._

Il vit Cameron se redresser et commencer à s'habiller, il savait qu'il devait en faire autant mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, elle était si belle, si parfaite. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne brise le silence. Elle évitait soigneusement son regard, elle ne pouvait pas… Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent, elle sortie la première, voulant s'éloigner le plus vite possible de se cube de métal et de lui. House se lança à sa poursuite et la rattrapa par le bras à l'autre bout du couloir. Les larmes aux yeux, elle affronta quand même son regard.

House : Laisse moi du temps, s'il te plait…

Il la laissa ensuite fuir, elle avait eu son compte d'émotions pour la journée, il le savait pertinemment, elle aussi avait besoin d'un peu de temps, au moins celui nécessaire pour faire son tri dans ce qu'elle venait de ressentir pendant se séjour bref mais intense dans cet ascenseur.

Plus loin Cuddy observait la scène, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer la dedans. Elle s'attendait à une pique, quelque chose « d'Housessien » mais pas à ce qu'il se lance à la poursuite de Cameron. Elle comprit quelque chose avait changer, elle espérait juste que se soit pour le meilleur…

**FIN**


End file.
